It's a brand new year!
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Though this consists of many pairings, this is filed under Httyd and under Toothcup. *smirks* This is yaoi, and was originally part of a bigger project. Heh, enjoy. *grins*
1. Toothcup

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

Now, this is the first of the many one-shots. Toothcup. I hope you like it. *smiles* ...please don't question the title below... or _any_ of the titles for that fact.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Updated Title: "On the wings of Anew"

Words: 896

* * *

It was finally that time of year on the Isle of Berk. Everyone was happy, they were having fun, and for once, there was no trouble with Viking nor dragon. Everyone on the island was having a merry time, singing, dancing, and drinking.

Even the dragons were having fun: they were flying around in the sky, some were dancing around their tamers or riders or their kin or mate, and most of them were sitting back and enjoying the sight of the Vikings making fools of themselves.

Snoggletog was gone, and the end of the year has passed. It was finally time to celebrate a new year to come, it was time to celebrate new beginnings and new happiness.

Snotlout was hanging by the food and drink stands with his dragon, watching the fun and trying his luck with hitting on some of the other village teenage girls, much to the annoyance of Hookfang. Ruff and Tuff were causing small mischief with Barf and Belch, much to the annoyance of _other_ Vikings. Fishlegs was dancing with Meatlug flying around him in the air, so she wouldn't bother the Vikings below her. And Astrid was walking away from Stormfly, _dancing_ over to Hiccup, trying to get him to dance with her and have _fun_.

"Come on Hiccup~!" Astrid cheered, twirling around Hiccup, who stood by the sidelines with his dragon, Toothless.

He chuckled and held his hands up, smiling at her. "Oh, no thanks, Astrid. You... you go ahead and dance without me." He said with a slight nervous twinge to his voice and she huffed out.

"No way!" She grinned then and grabbed Hiccup's hands, dancing and spinning and jumping around. Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick.

He glanced over at Toothless with a pleading looked in his emerald eyes and though he found the black dragon laughing at this, he was relieved to see Toothless look over at Stormfly, trilling something to the female Nadder.

Stormfly ruffled her feathered wings and stepped up, curling her tail around Astrid's lithe waist and she tugged her rider towards her, spinning her along the way.

Astrid let out a loud laugh and grinned wide, focusing on dancing with her dragon now instead of Hiccup.

The brown haired teen sighed in relief, walking back over to Toothless who was looking at him in amusement. "Uh, thanks... bud." Hiccup murmured and Toothless trilled something before circling Hiccup and he nudged him back over to the main area. "W-wha-? Toothless! What are you doing? No, hey, stop that!" Hiccup complained, trying to get out of dancing period, whether with Astrid, or Toothless, or any other Viking or dragon.

It was no use now though, since Toothless was now trying to get him to dance too. Toothless nudged him again, using his tail and wings to get Hiccup to dance with everyone. Eventually, Hiccup gave up and did what his dragon, his _mate_, wanted him to do.

Hiccup grinned a toothy grin at Toothless after a little while and he laughed as the dragon spun him around like he was a girl. He never thought dancing with his dragon would be this much fun.

After a while of everyone dancing and singing and drinking, Stoic stepped up on the makeshift stage and held up his hand. "Alright, alright, settle down now." He spoke over his people and they all calmed down, stopping whatever they were doing in favor of paying attention to their chief. Even Hiccup and Toothless stopped dancing. "Now, we've all come a long way; from being a small Viking village, fighting for our survival, to becoming what we are now! A proud Viking village that welcomes the very dragons we used to fight." The Vikings all cheered at this, some raising their mugs to what Stoic said, and even some of the dragons roared out in happiness at this fact. "Another year has gone by, and we've all managed to keep our heads," there were a few chuckles and joyful snips of laughter from that, and Stoic nodded, "all thanks to my boy, Hiccup." Stoic smiled down at Hiccup and the teen blushed, standing tall at this. "Here's to Hiccup and the dragons for making the year what it had been!"

Small rounds of 'To Hiccup' went around and Hiccup blushed more, looking over to Toothless who looked back with happiness shining in his own forest green eyes.

"And here's to us, for living another day! Let us make this year another great one for Berk!" Stoic finished, climbing down, and after the cheers faded, the people resumed their fun.

Hiccup chuckled and smiled, going back to the sidelines, Toothless following him. "Hear that bud? We're hero's." He joked, turning to Toothless and the dragon trilled something back to him, nudging him and letting out a strange sounding purr. Hiccup grinned and hugged Toothless, laughing a little at this.

Toothless raised his head and looked up at Hiccup, love shining in his eyes.

Hiccup knelt down and smiled at the dragon, "I love you, too, Toothless." He said, closing the distance and he kissed him; the dragon eagerly kissing him back. "Thank you... thank you so much." He murmured softly, mostly to his self though, as he hugged Toothless again.

Without Toothless, none of this would have been possible. And for that, Hiccup was very thankful.

* * *

Just as a side note, I will be posting all of these at once, because I'd rather _not_ have to wait to post them, not to mention I'm still sick and have an incredibly low patience bar at the moment.

~The White Wolf, Zero


	2. Jalmont

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

This is my Jalmont one! Hope you like~!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing... *sighs softly and then frowns* Well, I do own Christian and Newt, actually... so, I own something from this at least. *grins* Yay, I feel happier. Too bad I don't own the movie too. Crawe wouldn't have died, Jack and Elmont would be together, and Newt and Christian would be in the movie _and_ together as well.

Updated Title: "The telling of a new Tale"

Words: 560

* * *

Elmont rose a glass, filled with the best wine in the kingdom, grinning wide as he wrapped an arm around Jack. "To Jack, for driving out all those giants from our kingdom!" Cheers went around the table as Christian, Newt, a few other knights and guardians, Isabelle, some townsfolk and servants, and the king himself rose their glasses as well. Jack ducked his head, blushing a little, but he smiled.

"Oh come on, I wasn't the only one to do it!" He laughed, raising his glass too, and he took a small drink of his own wine as everyone else drank theirs.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum. Ask not whence the thunder comes." Christian began the little tale, grinning wide as he looked around the table, "Ask not where the herds have gone. Nor why the birds have ceased their song. When coming home, don't take too long. For monsters roam in Albion." He burst into laughter with this and Newt took over, hanging his arm around Christian's neck.

"With seeds they pulled from magical pod, the monks grew a pathway to seek out their God. When they came to what they thought was heaven's gate, they met with a terrible, _grisly_ fate. For between heaven and earth was a perilous place. Gantua, home to a fierce giant race." He smirked, staring at Jack then. "Now, we all know the tale of how King Eric took care of those blasted giants, but this isn't that tale. No, this is a tale far greater than that, a tale that needs to be told a hundred times more!" Newt cheered, catching everyone's attention.

But the king understood and he smirked. "Indeed it is, Newt," he said, pulling everyone's attention to him and Jack's eyes widened with curiosity and confusion while Elmont's own narrowed with mischievousness.

"Ah, I see now." Elmont nodded. "The tale of how Jack, the Giant Slayer came to be." Elmont's grip on Jack tightened and Jack blushed deeper.

"Ah, there's not much to tell for that one," he laughed nervously. "The beanstock accidently grew in my house and we all found the home of the giants..." he trailed, shrugging.

"Don't be so modest, love!" Elmont chuckled and Jack made a small noise but didn't say anything.

Isabelle giggled a little bit. "No matter now, your story will be told many times throughout the kingdom and beyond. Generations will hear of what you, what _we all_ did." Isabelle raised her arms, gesturing to the kingdom around her. "Last year was one of the greatest that has been in Cloister; this kingdom became what it is now because of what happened. We fought the giants again and we won the war. We finally sealed them away where _no one_ can find them again and they can't ever mess with the surface below. Jack became a member of our family, and as did Elmont, Christian, and Newt. This kingdom has grown happier and I can not tell you how proud I am to be it's princess, it's friend,_ and_ a loyal guardian. I am _proud_ to call this place my home." She finished, raising her glass, and everyone else did.

"That was lovely, Isabelle." The king said and Isabelle beamed at him. "To this kingdom." He cheered and everyone else joined in, clinking their glasses together and enjoying the rest of the evening.

* * *

Like? I certainly hope so. *grins*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	3. Reaviro

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

This is the Reaviro new years one-shot.

Disclaimer: I only own Hiro, but that's it. Everything else doesn't belong to me.

Updated Title: "Fanning the flames of Freedom"

Words: 301

* * *

Hiro's eyes brightened with happiness at the sight before him. Albion was his again, the people were happier, there was no more darkness, and everyone was living their lives without any trouble once more.

The year of depression and darkness was behind them and it was now a year of prosperity and happiness.

"Love, come on inside, you'll catch a cold standing out there without a coat." Hiro turned around, staring back through the open balcony doors and he grinned wide, seeing his lover of two and a half years now.

"Oh but Reaver, how can I go back now." Hiro looked back out of his kingdom, sighing happily. "Just look at everyone, look at how happier they are."

Reaver chuckled and he came out onto the large balcony, carrying a small blanket with him, and he draped the blanket across Hiro's shoulders. "It's all thanks to you that Logan is gone."

"Not me..." Hiro shook his head softly, and smiled up at Reaver. "You guys. It's all thanks to you, and Page, Walter, and Benn, and even Kidd. Everyone that helped me gain back my kingdom. It had nothing to do with me." Reaver sighed and hugged Hiro to him, looking out to the kingdom as well.

"What I'm saying, love, is that all of this wouldn't have been possible without you. You gathered all of us up, rallied us in, _you_ were the one that stormed the castle, that defeated Logan._ You_ were the one that took back the castle and the kingdom. It's because of_ you_ that all of this happened." Hiro blushed, looked down before looking up at Reaver lovingly.

"Thank you, Rea, for everything." Hiro leaned up and kissed Reaver. The immortal was all but eager to kiss _his_ king back.

"You're welcome, my little Hiro."

* * *

Next one will be up in a short moment. Heh, *grins* sorry this one was so short...

~The White Wolf, Zero


	4. Sanoken

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

This is Sanoken yaoi, with a hint of Kamegumi.

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. *deflates*

Updated Title: "Drunken love and Kisses"

Words: 729

* * *

Loud cheers and joyous laughter was passed all around the small room as the residents of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo celebrated the start of a new year.

Kaoru Kamiya was giggling uncontrollably at something that Megumi Takani had said, clinging to her arm as she drank the last of what sake was in her cup. The older lady was grinning wide and talking non-stop to Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myojin. Yahiko was trying to grab some of the sake for himself, grumbling and whining as Sanosuke held the bottle out of his reach.

The last one sitting in the humble little circle, was Kenshin Himura, who was once the famous and well known Hitokiri Battosai but was now a wandering swordsman who wanted nothing more than the happiness of his newly found family, no matter how strange the said family was.

He smiled wide as he sipped from his own cup of sake, wide and bright violet eyes staring at his friends and family.

"Come on Sanosuke!" Yahiko whined, trying to reach for the bottle of sake once again.

"No way squirt! You can't have any until you're older!" Sanosuke laughed and Yahiko finally gave up, sitting back down with an annoyed huff.

"Come on Sano~!" Megumi smirked, clearly drunk, "Give the kid some sake, it won't hurt him!"

"Yeah, give the kid some sake!" Yahiko said quickly and Sano laughed loudly.

"Nope, not gonna happen!" Sano said, and to prove his point, he began chugging down the entire bottle on his own.

Kenshin laughed a little and he turned his attention to Kaoru as the girl clung tighter to Megumi. "M-Megumi~!" Kaoru hiccuped, giggling and grinning like a lovesick school girl. "Megumi~! I... I wanna ki...kiss!" She hiccuped, but got her point across.

The fox looked down at her with a hazy smirk and laughed. "Alright, no more sake for you, Kaoru." She chuckled and Kaoru pouted.

"B-but Megumi-kun!" Kaoru hiccuped again, cuddling Megumi's arm.

Sano grinned wide and nudged Megumi's other arm. "Ah, come on, Vixen, ain't gonna hurt nothing if you kiss her." He laughed and ducked away when Megumi tried hitting him.

Said fox smirked then. "I'll only kiss my little Kaoru if _you_ kiss Kenshin~!" Her smirk grew as she saw Sanosuke pause and she nearly laughed her ass off when she saw Kenshin choke on his drink.

"O-oro?" Kenshin questioned, confused. "Miss Megumi, surely you aren't..." he trailed slightly, violet eyes worried as he glanced back and forth between Sanosuke and Megumi.

"Go on...!" Megumi cheered. Something flashed in Sanosuke's eyes at this and he huffed in annoyance. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Megumi started chanting and soon after, both Kaoru and Yahiko joined in, chanting the one word over and over.

Eventually, Sanosuke slammed his cup down, scaring Kenshin, causing the red haired man to turn to Sanosuke. "S-Sano-kun...?" That one word was still being chanted and Kenshin was sure Sano was going to hit someone.

He was very surprised and very shocked though when Sanosuke reached across the table and grabbed his kimono and pulled him forward, crashing his lips against his own. Kenshin's eyes went wide for a moment before he allowed them to close and he kissed back, making a small noise in the back of his throat, barely hiding the small whimper that escaped when Sanosuke pulled away, sitting back.

Sanosuke grinned wide as he saw Kenshin's expression. It was priceless, and to be honest, better than what the ex-street fighter was expecting. He then turned to Kaoru and Megumi. "Alright, now it's your turn!" He grabbed his drink again and chugged it down.

Kaoru was giggling once more and she let a bright smile cross her lips as Megumi leaned down and kissed her. Once she did, Kaoru clung tighter to her, refusing to let go unless she needed to.

Yahiko laughed loudly at this display, somehow not feeling left out. He just knew that Megumi and Kaoru would end up together, even Kenshin and Sanosuke! It was inevitable in the end. He raised his cup that was filled with juice and he grinned. "Here's to us and the start of a great year!" He cheered and Sano, Kenshin, and Megumi all raised their glasses while Kaoru hummed happily.

"To us!" They cheered, and the sound of glasses clinking together rang throughout the empty yard of the dojo.

* * *

I rather liked this one. *smirks*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	5. Ghiralink

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

Ghiralink; with a side of Pipit and Karane, Fledge and Peatrice, and Hylia/Zelda and Groose.

Disclaimer: That's still a no... unfortunately. I rather would have liked adding the twist of Ghirahim and Link getting together in the game. And did Ghira really have to die!? *sniffles* I hated that! And I hate Demise too!

Updated Title: "Letting go of the Past"

Words: 735

* * *

Link smiled as he looked around the small 'town'. Everything was set up perfect, and everyone was there and having so much fun. Well, almost everyone.

His smile fell as he gazed around the area; all his friends were having fun dancing and chatting and drinking and eating. It was the first day of the new year after; and it had been six months since Demise was defeated, both in the past and the present.

But... there was one person who he hadn't seen there, having fun like everyone else.

Zelda, er... Hylia, was dancing with her boyfriend, Groose. Cawlin and Stritch were drinking and chatting by the side-lines. Fledge was dancing with Peatrice, and Pipit and Karane were dancing with each other as well.

The only person, or should he say demon, missing was his own boyfriend, Ghirahim.

Link sighed softly and turned around, facing the forest. "Hey! Link!" He turned his head when he head Zelda call his name and he saw both her and Groose looking at him.

"Man, where are you going?" Groose asked and Link couldn't help but smile. Before he debarked on his journey to bring back Zelda, Groose had been at the top of his list of people that he hated, not even Ghirahim made the top of the list, surprisingly. But since everything had happened, the two had surprisingly became best friends.

"I'm just going out for a walk." Link lied smoothly. His friends hadn't yet known that he and Ghirahim were... lovers, but they knew he was at least great friends with the once Demon Lord.

"Alright, but hurry back!" Zelda giggled before gasping as Groose spun her around and Link had to look away from the happy couple, shaking his head before walking back into the Faron Woods.

He walked through the forest until he came to the Viewing Platform, his favorite place in the Faron Woods; he knew somehow that Ghirahim would be there. And he was right.

"Ghira..." Link said softly, walking up the stairs and to the top as he spotted the diamond-clad demon.

"Sky Child." He heard Ghirahim sigh as he placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "What are you doing out here?" He asked and Link chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Link jumped up, sitting on the railing, facing Ghirahim now. "I... was looking for you... You weren't at the party." The blonde said in a softer voice and Ghirahim frowned.

"And that is a surprise?" Ghirahim shook his head. "Your... friends... still dislike me, why would I risk going to something so pointless as that just so they can glare at me?" Link huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms, keeping his balance on the rail.

"You really think that? But Ghira, Zelda... er, Hylia... she forgives you. So does Groose, sort of... and Pipit and Karane..." Link said with a small glare before smiling as Ghirahim looked away and he uncrossed his arms, moving one hand to Ghirahim's cheek, gently moving his head so the he was looking at him. "The only one who can't let go of the past, is you, Ghira... everyone else... they've already let it go."

Ghirahim opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Link kissed him. Ghirahim mentally sighed and began to kiss back.

When Link pulled back, his blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Come on, it's a new year. What happened in the past, neither of us can change it; but what we can do is make the most of now. So... what do you say?" Link looked down with a small blush, hoping that Ghirahim would at least agree with him.

Ghirahim took a deep breath and let it out, looking up at the sky for a moment before looking back at Link and he let a small smirk/smile grace his lips. "Alright." He said and Link's head snapped up and he looked at Ghirahim with wide eyes filled with hope.

"Really?" He asked and Ghirahim chuckled, circling his arms around Link's waist and he kissed him.

"Yes." Ghirahim said and Link grinned. "I suppose it is time for me to let go of what happened." He said and Link's smile softened. "After all, the only thing that matters to me now, is you." Link blushed at this and they kissed again. "I love you, Link."

"I love you, too, Ghirahim."

* * *

Um... no comment?

~The White Wolf, Zero


	6. Alihope

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

This is Alihope, my ocxcanon pairing from Dragon Age: Origins. Anyway, enjoy?

Disclaimer: Um, I do believe Hope belongs to me, though, like Hiro in Fable, the _original_ character belongs to the owner of the game.

Updated Title: "Celebrating our Survival"

Words: 350

* * *

"Looks like we survived another year of the blight, eh, guys?" Alistair smirked, pouring himself a glass of the leftover wine they had gotten from an elf merchant. He passed the bottle to Leliana, who then passed it to Zevran, then to Morrigan, and then to Sten, and then to Wynne and finally to Oghren.

The last two of the group were Hope, a small danish elf who was happily drinking water instead of alcohol, and his loyal canine companion, Vex.

"Lucky us that those blasted Darkspawn haven't gotten us yet, yeah?" Zevran grinned, chugging down his drink.

"Come now, it takes more than luck to survive how long we have," Morrigan spoke up, chuckling lightly.

"But, we did it. We survived longer than most have." Hope said, petting Vex as the dog barked in agreement.

"Yeah, we did. But it ain't over yet." Alistair said, shaking his head.

"Come on, let's forget about the blight for one moment and enjoy ourselves! It's a brand new year, let's enjoy it while we can." Leliana cheered and the others joined in.

"This year," Hope started, smiling softly with a determined look, "this year the blight is going to end. We'll be heroes and the people will be able to live a life without fear of the Darkspawn!" Hope nodded and Alistair laughed.

"Down with the bloody Arch-demon and that hellish King Loghain!" Alistair cheered, raising his glass before chugging it down.

"Down with the Arch-demon," the others joined in and Hope giggled.

"Down with the king!" He finished and Vex barked, jumping up.

Wynne smiled and drank her glass of wine. "Let us hope this becomes a great year for us." She said and the others shouted out in agreement while Hope smiled and leaned against Alistair, sighing happily.

"Hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas. Souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him dor'felas... in uthenera na revas." Leliana began to sing softly before singing louder and with a happier tone of voice. "Vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera. Vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin!"

Hope giggled lightly. "Vir lath sa'vunin..." he repeated softly.

* * *

Next is... uh... hold, on my clouded mind is trying to find that out...

~The White Wolf, Zero


	7. Snope

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

I'm actually not too proud of this one, with it being a pairing I have no experience with writing: Snope, Snow and Hope from Final Fantasy XIII... I hope you'll like it anyway...

Disclaimer: ...do I even have to say it?

Updated Title: "Greatest year Yet"

Words: 1040

* * *

_"10... 9... 8..."_

_"Come on, Snow, baby," Serah, a pink haired girl, purred as she clung to a blonde haired man, Snow._

_"Serah," Snow sighed, trying to at least act like he was having fun, but his patience with the girl was wearing thin._

_"7... 6..."_

_"It's almost midnight." Serah tried again, whining a little, "Let's share the New Year kiss," she pleaded and Snow frowned then and he looked away._

_"5... 4... 3..."_

_"Snow... please?" Serah's violet blue eyes were full of childish hope. Snow closed his own eyes tightly and pushed her away from him. That one word echoing in his head: Hope... "Snow?"_

_"2..."_

_"No, Serah," Snow said and then left, leaving a wide-eyed Serah behind at the bar._

_"1...!"_

_"Snow!" Serah shouted after him, tears in her eyes. "Snow please! Snow!"_

"Snow...!" Snow jerked from his thoughts and he looked up, blinking stupidly as he stared at a green eyed, orange haired girl, Vanille.

"...Vanille." Snow mumbled, a little annoyed, but thankful that she pulled him from his rather depressing thoughts.

It's been two years since they completed their focus' as l'Cie's, and two years since the group had split up. Lightning, Serah and Snow went back home, though Snow was unable to go through with the marriage. Fang and Vanille, after waking from their crystal states, traveled the plains that they traveled on during their grand quest. Sazh and his son Dajh went back home as well, happy to be reunited again. And Hope... no one has heard from him since the group had split up.

"What's the matter, Snow?" Vanille asked him, frowning, "Why aren't you having any fun?"

Snow looked around then, setting down the drink that he realized was still in his hand. He was in the bar that he worked for back home with his friends; everyone here was enjoying the party that was currently going on, as it was new years once again. He saw Fang, Gadot, and Lebreau drinking and laughing and chatting the night away. Sazh and Dajh were 'dancing' over in one of the corners, having fun. And Lightning was drinking at the bar next to him; Serah was no where in sight, though Snow figured that was because this was the very bar that he had 'dumped' her last year on New Years.

Vanille was still waiting for him to answer her, so he gave a heavy sigh and waved his hand absently. "Ah, I'm just... not in the mood, is all." He mumbled, brushing an annoying strand of hair from his eyes.

"Aw, why not?" Vanille asked and he rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to answer, but Lightning beat him to it.

"Didn't you know?" Lightning snickered, causing both Vanille and Snow to turn to her.

Surprisingly, Lightning hadn't so much minded that he dumped her sister. She was a bit pissed because it was her sister, but after a bit, she realized, quite quickly, the reason why he did.

"Poor little Snow is heartbroken because a certain little silver haired cutie isn't here." Lightning smirked at Snow as he glared sharply at her. Lucky him, Vanille was a little oblivious when it came to people.

"Oh! You mean Hope!" She cooed and Snow frowned. Okay, not lucky him... apparently she had grown sharper, hanging with Fang the last two years. "But," Vanille looked around then, "I don't know why he isn't here yet. He said he would be." At this, Snow shot straight up.

"Y-you mean he's actually going to be here?!" Snow shouted, startling Vanille, but she giggled and he blushed, mumbling curses under his breath. "Er, not that I... care... I'm just curious. I haven't seen the kid in a few years." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and Lightning's smirk widened.

"Cut that act Villiers. We know you like him," Lightning said, "and speak of the devil and he shall appear." Snow's head snapped towards the door, his eyes widening as he saw the one they were talking about.

"He's actually..." Snow muttered and Vanille giggled, turning her head towards Hope. "He's actually here..."

"Hope!" Vanille called the silver haired teen over to the three and Hope smiled cutely as he waved back to her and walked over to them.

Snow chuckled lightly and leaned back against the bar, smirking a little. "Well well, if isn't little Hope." He couldn't help the small flutter of his heart when Hope smiled at him and blushed a little.

"Hi, Snow." Hope said. Vanille giggled again and nodded her head before grabbing Lightning's arm.

"Well, we have to... go now! Come on Light!" Vanille quickly said before dragging the startled Lightning over to the other adults, away from Snow and Hope.

Hope blushed more at this, looking after them before turning to Snow, eyes widening and he let out a small yelp of surprise when Snow pulled him into a tight hug. "S-Snow...!"

"God, do you have any idea how much I missed you, Hope?" Snow mumbled, closing his eyes tightly and Hope smiled, hugging back.

"I can... take a guess." He said back and Snow pulled away, with a small blush on his cheeks. Hope giggled at the sight and his smile softened. "Sorry... I didn't mean to stay away so long."

"Why did you?" Snow frowned and Hope looked down, toeing at the ground.

"I thought that you had married Serah... Vanille told me though that you didn't... but I couldn't come back, I felt so bad." Snow shook his head sharply and hugged Hope again, sighing softly and he breathed in Hope's scent.

"It doesn't matter... you're here now, that's all that matters." He mumbled and Hope blushed again. "You... you're staying this time, right?" Snow asked, hesitant and Hope smiled once more, nodding his head.

"Yeah... I'm staying." He said softly and Snow sighed in relief. Hope's blush deepened as a single thought crawled into his head and he pulled away from the hug, gathering his courage and he kissed Snow.

Snow was surprised, and shocked, but it took no more than a second for him to kiss back.

_Perhaps this is going to be the greatest year yet,_ Snow thought, though unbeknownst to him, Hope thought the same thing.

* * *

...I have nothing to say.

~The White Wolf, Zero


	8. Hansen

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

Not sure what I did with this one, being one that I _do_ know how to write. I just wasn't sure _what_ to write. So... here's a little bit of Hnasen fluff. *grins* And yes, Gretel totally ships her own brother with her best friend.

Disclaimer: ...

Updated Title: "A new year for the Witch Hunters"

Words: 574

* * *

"Here's to another year of grand witch hunting!" Hansel cheered, flailing about his bottle of wine before chugging some of it down. Benjamin giggled and Gretel laughed at this and they both raised their own bottles with Hansel.

"Aw man, I can not tell you how grateful I am that you guys let me join you." Ben said, looking at the other two.

"We're glad that you_ wanted_ to join us." Gretel said with a bright smile, "Isn't that right, Hansel?"

Hansel nodded his head, grinning wide. "Got that right, Benny!" Hansel slurred, already more than drunk, from having drank more than his fair share of wine earlier that day. He slung an arm across Ben's shoulders and pulled the other male to him in a rough attempt of a hug. "Just ain't any fun without you around...!" Hansel smirked and Ben ducked his head with a sheepish smile.

"Come on, drink up fella's! Let's celebrate!" Gretel cheered, tipping her head back as she drank the rest of her bottle before grabbing another.

"I think," Ben giggled, "I think you both have had enough to drink for one night." Ben said, stealing away Hansel's bottle, trying to hold in his laughter at the older mans loud 'Hey!' and his out of character pout. "Na ah, Hansel! You've had too much to drink." Ben repeated, saying each word as if he were talking to a little kid.

Hansel narrowed his eyes at that and tried reaching for the bottle, but he ended up tripping and he fell, right on Ben. Ben let out a small yelp of surprise and a pained 'oof' as his back hit the dirt covered ground. Gretel however just laughed at the scene.

When Hansel recovered some of his senses, he smirked and went straight to pinning Ben to the ground. He straddled Ben and pinned his arms to the ground, not even caring about the near empty bottle that was still grasped in Ben's hand.

Ben's eyes widened a little and he blushed. "O-okay Hansel... y-you got me. You can have your drink back...!" He squirmed lightly when Hansel shook his head.

"I don't..." Hansel slurred, "_want_ the drink anymore." Gretel grinned drunkenly.

"Ah, kiss already, will you!" She laughed and Ben's blush deepened while Hansel's smirk widened.

He didn't even give Ben a chance to speak after that, leaning down and kissing Ben almost as if he weren't drunk. Ben made a small noise of surprise before melting and he kissed back, his fingers tightening on the bottle in his hand.

When Hansel pulled back, he grinned at Ben's dazed expression and he promptly stole his bottle back, jerking Ben back to reality. "Cheers to a new year, yeah?" He smirked at Ben who was now glaring lightly at him, the blush seeming permanent on his face and Hansel laughed, finishing off his bottle, throwing it in a random direction before pulling Ben up and he kissed him again.

Gretel blushed hotly at the scene before her and she giggled sharply, falling back onto the ground, closing her eyes tightly as she clamped a hand over her now bleeding nose. Who knew that she of all people would be one to ship her own _brother_ and her _best friend_?

"To the new year!" She cheered, not in the least bit surprised when neither boy replied.

Certainly not her and to be honest, she didn't even care if she did.

* * *

*is getting perverted thoughts* ...I think Hansel wants to do naughty things to Ben... *blushes* Like what my boyfriend would do to me~! *blinkes* Uh... shutting up now...

~The White Wolf, Zero


	9. Leopika

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

Now this one was especially hard to write. I'm a big fan of Leopika, but in all honesty, I've only watched a little bit of Hunter X Hunter. But, a friend of mine wanted me to write something with Leopika, _though I tried to stay away from it_, so I did.

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I do have an oc on the show made by my friend. He's a wolf Chimera Ant named Zylhiro.

Updated Title: "Not your average new years Kiss"

Words: 1184

* * *

Leorio smiled softly as he looked at Killua and Gon, who were passed out on the only bed in the room, sleeping in each others arms. It was the beginning of another new year for the four hunters, well three, considering Leorio's dream to become a doctor.

His eyes wandered towards the other occupant of the room: Kurapika, Leorio's crush, who sat on the chair next to the couch that he was currently laying on, seemingly ignoring everything around him, reading a book as he sipped on a glass of juice.

It was barely the hours of daylight, but they were all still trying to sleep, minus Kurapika and Leorio; though Leorio couldn't sleep and it seemed that Pika couldn't either.

Leorio blushed a little as he remembered what had happened only hours before, at midnight. He couldn't manage to take his eyes off of Kurapika though as he remembered the little incident.

Cheers were passed all around from the hunters as they drank and danced and laughed and talked. Gon and Killua were playing childish games with some of the other younger hunters, with Killua grinning with pride as he won another game; Gon pouted when he lost but he soon joined in with the laughter that was passed around at the table he sat at.

_Leorio was sitting along the sidelines, drinking an unknown drink and he looked around, smiling lightly. It wasn't everyday that he, of all people, was invited to a party like this one. But then again, this was one of the biggest parties of the year, with it being New Years Eve. And it was almost midnight too._

_Too bad he didn't plan on sharing the kiss with anyone. He was pretty sure that the one person he wanted to kiss didn't even _tolerate_ him, let alone _like_ him._

_He looked around and smirked a little when he spotted Kurapika at a table alone, looking bored. His smirk turned into a grin as he got an idea and he set his drink down, going over to Kurapika. "Eh, Kurapika," Leorio greeted and Kurapika barely even looked up._

_"What is it, Leorio?" Kurapika sighed and Leorio frowned a little, but he grinned again._

_"Lighten up a little, have some fun." Leorio said, being somewhat careful about his choice of words, "Come dance with me." He held out his hand for Kurapika to take and after a few seconds of the blonde not even doing anything, Leorio decided to grab Pika anyway and he pulled the younger male over to the dance floor._

_Kurapika's eyes widened a little and he tried pulling back. "Leorio, no!" He huffed out, but eventually gave up when Leorio didn't relent his hold on him. He knew though he could get out of it, but he admittedly, was curious to see where this would lead. He did, after all, have somewhat of a crush on the twenty-one year old; not that he would _ever_ admit that._

_Leorio grinned proudly when Kurapika started to get into the dancing and his eyes widened a little as he stared at him. Kurapika was stunning, dancing with him like this, and if possible, it only made Leorio fall more in love with him._

_It wasn't long before the familiar chant was heard by the two hunters. "10... 9... 8..." Leorio's breath hitched as he stared at Kurapika who had stopped dancing, looking around as he saw the others jumping around, waiting for midnight to come. "7... 6... 5... 4..." Leorio felt his heartbeat quicken as thoughts raced through his head._

_He had been wanting to tell Kurapika how he felt and he finally had a chance to. If only he knew how he could do this._

_"3... 2..." Leorio then decided that he would take the chance, even if he was risking everything. "1!" Everyone cheered around them, but Leorio paid no attention to the others as he swooped down and kissed Kurapika._

_Kurapika froze, his eyes wide, while Leorio's were closed. He didn't know what to do._

_Everyone else had stopped as well, and it was only then that Leorio had pulled away, and the older male panicked. "Kurapika...!" Leorio gulped, and he felt like he couldn't breath. "I'm sorry...! I-I didn't...!" He didn't even know what to say._

_Kurapika was brought back to his senses then and he huffed in slight annoyance, his face a bright red color. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, playing it off, before leaning up and kissing Leorio again. "Idiot..." he said as he pulled back and once again cheers were passed all around the room._

Leorio had been so shocked when Kurapika kissed him back. He thought for sure he had pissed Kurapika off, he thought that he would have at least hit him, but no, he actually kissed him back.

"Leorio," Leorio flinched and tried to play off being asleep, but as always, Kurapika caught him. "I know you're awake." Leorio heard the sound of a book closing and he sighed, sitting up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked up when Kurapika stood up and he frowned a little when Kurapika started walking toward him. "That was a pretty stupid move you pulled back at the party." Kurapika said in a soft voice and Leorio gave him a sheepish grin.

"But, totally worth it." He replied, a little cautious. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he'd play along.

"The only thing I'm wondering, is why did you do that?" Kurapika asked, stopping right in front of Leorio and the older male sat back a little, looking away for a second before looking up at Kurapika.

"A kiss is as good of a confession as any, isn't it?" Leorio asked, shrugging. "And what better time to do that than on New Years?" Kurapika blushed a little and Leorio smiled, making sure to keep that mental image in his head for as long as he could.

"So your great idea was to kiss me in front of all those other people?" Kurapika asked, crossing his arms and Leorio had to hold in a laugh at how Kurapika looked.

"You kissed me back, so you must not have minded." Leorio said and Kurapika glared at him. "And," Leorio paused and looked away and down at his hands, "that means you must... that means that you lo- er,_ like_ me back, right?"

Kurapika shook his head and sighed, causing Leorio to flinch again, but before Leorio could jump to any conclusions, he sat beside him and hesitantly placed one hand on Leorio's. "Maybe, not as much as you like me, but yes, Leorio. I do like you back." He said and Leorio couldn't help but grin at that, looking up at Kurapika, who was blushing a little.

"Hey, Kurapika..." Kurapika looked up at Leorio, only to be surprised when Leorio kissed him again. "Thank you."

Kurapika's blush increased. "Don't push it." He then sighed and looked away. "You're welcome." He added in a soft tone and Leorio smiled, pleased with the outcome.

* * *

Did I... do okay? *frowns in worry*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	10. Sebaciel

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

Sebaciel... isn't one of my strong pairings. I can _not_ write it even if it were to save my life, so sorry for the over all crappiness.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, which totally isn't fair.

Updated Title: "A cold _jealous_ winter Kiss"

Words: 687

* * *

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice floated through Ciel's dreams, breaking them and causing the sixteen year old to wake up from his slumber. "It is time to wake up."

Ciel groaned and turned over in his bed, curling up tighter. Sebastian didn't have any need to wake him up this early today, so why was he doing so? "Sebastian," Ciel mumbled, "_please_ go away." He said as politely as he could this early in the morning.

The demon butler chuckled and walked over to Ciel's bed, after having drawn the curtains and he sat down on the bed beside the teen. "Ciel, it is a rather beautiful day. It does you no good to waste it napping." Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder and a blue eye opened, staring at Sebastian.

"I have the entire day off, what do you mean 'it does you no good to waste it napping,' that's all I want to do is sleep." Ciel grumbled and Sebastian smirked a little.

"My Lord," Sebastian paused, leaning down and when Ciel turned towards him, he kissed the teen. Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed before he kissed back, mentally sighing in annoyance. "It is the start of a brand new year," Sebastian began again and Ciel hummed in reply, "let's start it off by taking a walk. Like I said, it is quite beautiful out today."

Ciel frowned a little before sighing and he finally gave up. "Very well." He said in a soft tone, sitting up and he walked to the closet on his own. It had been a year since he started dressing himself, though on occasion, he would let Sebastian help.

Sebastian smirked as he sat back, enjoying the view and when Ciel was dressed and ready, he stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

Ciel nodded hesitantly, taking Sebastians offered hand, glancing outside to see the entire ground covered by shining and untouched snow.

Sebastian smiled as he and Ciel walked around the garden outside. It was a fairly warm morning, for it being winter, but it was nice. Ciel was still bundled up in a jacket and so was Sebastian. Though the cold didn't bother him much, Ciel had demanded that he put at least a jacket on before going outside.

"It is... pretty." Ciel broke the small silence as he looked around the snow covered garden. Finny had different winter plants growing around the area so that the mansion still looked pretty, even in the winter.

"My Lord," Sebastian frowned a little, looking at Ciel. "Is something the matter?"

Ciel hesitantly shook his head at this, still stubborn. "N-no..." he then paused to make up an excuse, "I'm just a little cold."

Sebastian smiled and leaned down, hugging Ciel to him tightly. "Is this better?" He asked and Ciel blushed but nodded anyway. "Ciel... what's wrong," Sebastian murmured, still sensing something wrong with the teen.

"I..." Ciel paused, before shaking his head again. "It's nothing, Sebastian." He said.

"My Lord, please tell me."

Ciel frowned and looked up at Sebastian. "Why... why did you allow Grell to kiss you?" He asked and Sebastian blinked before chuckling.

"Is that what is bothering you? A simple meaningless kiss?" Ciel looked away at this. "Ciel, love, I did not allow Grell to kiss me. He merely took the chance to at midnight." Sebastian explained and Ciel sighed.

"I see..." he mumbled. Sebastian frowned again and he thought for a bit.

"Oh," he said as something in his mind clicked and Ciel looked up at him, frowning in confusion. "You are upset because Grell was the one that got to kiss me," he paused and Ciel blushed, "and not you."

"T-that's absurd, Sebastian." Ciel huffed out, puffing his cheeks out in denial and Sebastian chuckled.

"You, Ciel, are jealous of the shinigami. Don't try to deny it. A demon can always tell what is wrong." He murmured and leaned down, kissing Ciel softly. "My Lord, if I had a heart, it would belong to no one but you." He said and Ciel blushed deeper, but kissed him back.

* * *

I am _definitely_ _not_ a great fan of this one... *sticks tongue out in childish distaste*

~The White Wolf, Zero


	11. Ranke

Hey everybody. *chuckles* I guess I owe an explanation for this one. Originally, I was going to post something, at the very _end_ of the year: a 365 day challenge thing. But, it ended up becoming super complicated for me, since I had to create my own days. So, I decided to just go ahead and post the 'New Years' one-shots now and then deal with the other things I wrote later. Maybe give you guys several one-shots to read if you ever get bored? *shrugs* Anyway, hope you enjoy them... they were a pain in the ass to write... *sighs in slight annoyance* And also, thank you so much to those who are following me or any stories and also thank you to anyone who has read, liked, or favorited my stories.

* * *

I don't know about this one actually... I know I'm good at writing Ranke, but still... It just _feels _off for some reason. *shrugs* Oh well.

Disclaimer: *chuckles* None of the pairings I write about are mine... sadly...

Updated Title: "Happy New Year"

Words: 310

* * *

Rango giggled in laughter as Jake carried him into their house, both considerably drunk after having spent the entire night at Brianna's house for New Years. Everyone had been excited about the new year and all of their friends had been there.

"Jake~!" Rango laughed as Jake spun around, grinning wide at his fiance.

"Rango..." Jake purred, kissing the green haired man lovingly as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Mmn," Rango kissed back, wrapping his arms tighter around Jake's neck. "S-shouldn't we... maybe, go to... bed... now?" He panted in between kisses and Jake smirked, pulling back, looking into Rango's lovely emerald green eyes.

"Who in their righ' min' would go t' bed now af'er such a nigh' as this?" Jake said, with his thick accent showing through his words. You could definitely tell how drunk he was with him missing almost every 't' in the words he spoke.

"Mn, people who wanna spend all day in bed with their lover?" Rango asked, a bit on the childish side and Jake chuckled.

"Come on, love, it's a new year..." Jake said, kissing Rango again, though he laid back on the cushions of the couch, with Rango laying on top of him. "We should go ou' an' enjoy a fresh new star', yeah?"

Rango giggled a little, getting comfortable. "We can... go out and enjoy... a fresh new... start..." he paused and giggled again, "...later." He finished and he stared into Jake's own red eyes as the brown haired man scoffed.

"Al'igh' love, ya win." Jake said and Rango made a small noise in triumph as he laid his head on Jake's chest, closing his eyes, already exhausted. "La'er, then." Jake yawned and Rango nodded.

"Later." Rango repeated and Jake kissed his head, smiling softly.

"Love ya, Rango." Jake murmured and chuckled when all he got in answer was silence.

* * *

This is the final one I think...

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
